


Mundane Beginnings

by jackycomelately



Category: Bandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/pseuds/jackycomelately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Beginnings

  
Just 246 words. I think there might be more of this eventually.

Dean just wanted a fuck. It was heading in on 2 a.m. and the end of a bad day, after a bad week, after a bad month, after a bad year, after a... Well, he just wanted a fuck is all. He looked around the tattooed hipster crowd and sighed. He liked a pierced girl; it said interesting things about their level of kink in his experience. However, none of the hipster chicks were looking interested. Hey, it happened.

Huh, hipster boy. Nice body, small, and oh—nipple piercings! Dean wasn't much for crossing over, but he did just want a quick fuck. Something about the way hipster boy hide his face in his hoodie while flaunting his naked chest said why yes, I do have low self-esteem and will do things that are not good for me.

A warm hand on hipster boy's shoulder, an inquiring look, and hipster boy was in. It took a little bit of convincing to get him out to the impala. Dean knew what the bathrooms were like in places like this. He'd really rather not.

Dean flipped hipster boy’s hoodie down. His coarse black hair felt good against his hands.

"Can I fuck you?"

The kid tongued his awesome upper lip a little.

"Okay."

Kid looked sleepy after. Dean passed him his hoodie when he shivered and watched a little regretfully as the skin disappeared from sight. He really liked the thorns.

"Where can I drop you?"


End file.
